


Watch Me Transform

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Arguing, Banter, Blind Date, Camping, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings Realization, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Ghost Darcy Lewis, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Random & Short, Shorts, Smut, Teasing, Useless Lesbians, Vampire Wanda Maximoff, Vampires, Witch Darcy Lewis, Witch Wanda Maximoff, mutual idiots, relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Taserwitch short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 51
Kudos: 48
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ageisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ageisia/gifts), [kthesarcastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthesarcastic/gifts), [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts), [fanaticreader16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/gifts), [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts), [wordsmisleadinghere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/gifts), [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts), [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts), [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts), [aliitvodeson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/gifts), [amores_supremos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amores_supremos/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Quilt || for pepperpottsplots
  3. Accidental Cuddles || for pepperpottsplots
  4. Shouldn't have touched it || for ageisia
  5. Camping trip || for kthesarcastic
  6. Blind date || for merideath
  7. We turned up to this party wearing the same outfit and you look better in it AU || for fanaticreader16
  8. Iced tea || for kjs_s
  9. Mermaids || for ellerigby13
  10. *You sound as if you like my teasing || for wordsmisleadinghere
  11. Getting stuck at the top of the ferris wheel || for wordsmisleadinghere
  12. Neighbors AU || for treaddelicately
  13. Bring it On Home to Me || for ellerigby13
  14. All I Want is to Be Your Girl || for rennywilson
  15. First Bite || for wordsmisleadinghere
  16. I'm not trying to scare you, I'm trying to warn you || for fanaticreader16
  17. Maybe we can help each other, what do you ask for in return? || for aliitvodeson
  18. Religion (U Can Hold My Hand) || for amores_supremos
  19. Marshmallow fluff || for wordsmisleadinghere




	2. Quilt || for pepperpottsplots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2016
> 
> Other tags: Banter

“This is beautiful…” Wanda smoothed her hand over the quilt covering Darcy’s bed. “Where did you get it?” 

“My Gram made it…back when I first moved out…I’ve always liked it…” Darcy answered, plopping down on the mattress beside Wanda. “But you know…it’s not the most beautiful thing on this bed right now…” 

Wanda grinned, “I suppose that’s true, since you sat down…” 

“Yeah…I was talking about YOU, ya nerd.” 

“Who is the nerd? It is YOU who has the glasses…” Wanda smirked, reaching over and pulling them off Darcy’s nose, placing them on her own. “There. NOW I am the nerd.”


	3. Accidental cuddles || for pepperpottsplots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Other tags: accidental cuddling

Someone must have found them, wrapped in each other’s arms on the couch in the common room. Because they woke up with a blanket over them. 

Darcy and Wanda looked at each other, blinking back the sleep and mentally shrugging. Wanda pulled Darcy’s head back down to where it had been previously. Pillowed on her chest. 

Darcy pulled the blanket up over both of them more, tucking it under her chin. This was something they did now.


	4. Shouldn't have touched it || for ageisia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storymatic Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Banter

“Look, I’m not saying I told you so…” Wanda said with a smirk. A smug smirk.

“You’re absolutely saying that. You literally _just_ said those words!” Darcy argued. “I’m sorry I touched the purple orb. I really didn’t think it was going to do _that…_ ” She gestured towards the blown out wall. “But the good news is, we’re freed, right?” 

“I guess…” Wanda acquiesced, reaching for her hand. 


	5. Camping trip || for kthesarcastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Sentence Femslash Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Camping

“Could you start the fire? I’m gonna go find that pack of kosher hot dogs…” Darcy called over her shoulder as she dove into the cooler. 

Wanda smiled and snapped her fingers, sending a tiny spark down to the kindling. The fire was roaring in no time. Definitely in enough time to lounge back against one of the logs that were situated nearby. 

Darcy soon returned, kosher hot dogs and marshmallows in hand. “I’ve got food, how are the flames?” 

“Roaring. Now get over here, you’re too far away to cuddle..” 


	6. Blind date || for merideath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Sentence Femslash 2017
> 
> Other tags: Blind Date

Wanda checked her lipstick in the mirror, cursing the fact that the light in the restaurant bathroom was way better than the light out in the restaurant. In here, she looked flawless, but she’d probably look washed out the second she stepped out. 

“Jeebus, why is the lighting in here WAY better than anywhere else?”

Wanda turned to catch the gaze of the other occupant of the bathroom: a beautiful voluptuous woman wearing red lipstick and a purple dress. Which so happened to be the description Clint had given her of the friend he was setting her up with. 

Her throat ran dry because if her gut was right, this was Darcy. And Darcy was infinitely gorgeous. 

“Okay, don’t leave me hanging here…please be Wanda?” Darcy crossed her fingers on both hands hopefully. 

Wanda smiled. “I am Wanda…and that makes you Darcy?” 

“In the flesh,” was her beaming reply.


	7. We turned up to this party wearing the same outfit and you look better in it AU || for fanaticreader16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Sentence AUs 2017
> 
> Other tags: Flirting

Wanda scoffed. "It is not possible. I do not have the… ehhh… endowments to fill it out correctly.“ 

Darcy laughed. "Endowments do not a cute outfit make. You pull it off _way_ better than I do.” 

Wanda’s eyebrow arched. "Wouldn’t _you_ like to know how I _pull it off_?“

With a grin, Darcy nodded. "Absolutely. Then you can give me tips, because honey. There are _tons_ of pieces and oh my Thor, that was a pick up line, wasn’t it?” 

The other woman wrinkled her nose. "It was an attempt.“ 


	8. Iced tea || for kjs_s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018

Darcy felt something cold nudge her cheek and she opened her eyes. Upon spotting the icy cold glass of tea that was floating right beside her head, she shot her telepathic girlfriend a grateful look. 

Yard work in the middle of June had sounded like such a good idea. And she and Wanda were such useless lesbians most of the time that it was rare to find a day where they both wanted to work on their postage stamp of a backyard.

The heat was making Darcy want to go back inside to the air conditioning and become a useless lesbian again.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the absolute best?” she asked, reaching for and taking a sip from the glass. 

“Not this hour, tell me again?” Wanda teased.


	9. Mermaids || for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Mermaids - AU

Darcy had never met another mermaid before. At least. Not in this part of the world, so far from an ocean.

Wanda’s eyes darted left and right, but she was in a pool, so there wasn’t anywhere to run. 

“It’s cool. Calm down…” Darcy raised her hands in front of her as she approached the edge of the water. She slipped down in and was soon splashing around with her fins out and everything.

Wanda basically sighed in relief. Except. You know. She didn’t sigh because she was in her fishlady form. 

She definitely turned water into oxygen in relief, though.


	10. *You sound as if you like my teasing... || for wordsmisleadinghere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Teasing, Smut

“You sound as if you like my teasing…” Wanda’s voice was low and sultry as she ran her tongue along the underside of Darcy’s breast. Wanda barely grazed her nipple with the tip of her nose, but the contact had Darcy whimpering as if it were much, much, more.

Wanda grinned at the sound, pushing up on both hands so her hair spilled down over her shoulders and framed Darcy’s face. Her smile was enough to have Darcy mirroring it as the red glowing tendrils of Wanda’s magic curled out from behind her head. From her back, from her arms and fingers, from everywhere.

“Where do you want me?” Wanda whispered. Darcy was too far gone to be very specific.

She surged up, wrapping one arm around the back of Wanda’s head and pressing a searing kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “Here.”


	11. Getting stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel || for wordsmisleadinghere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Banter

“You know what my favorite part of riding the Ferris wheel is, though?” Darcy sighed, her fingers twining with Wanda’s as their car lurched up.

“What’s that?” Wanda asked, her thumb brushing over Darcy’s briefly while she watched her girlfriend gaze out over the dark town in front of them.

“Getting stuck at the top. All the best making out happens when you’re stuck at the top…”

Wanda grinned. “That can definitely be arranged. How long do you think would suffice?”

“To make out with you? I dunno if there’s a long enough time, but let’s go for like… ten minutes?”

“You’ve got it,” Wanda murmured, snapping her fingers and sending a tendril of red energy down to the controls.


	12. Opia || for wordsmisleadinghere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda’s breath caught in her throat when Darcy’s eyes settled on her. It felt like everything was sliding into its perfect place. 

Her blue eyes glistened and when she looked at her, really looked at her, Wanda felt different. Usually, when she caught someone’s gaze, it was utter scrutiny staring back at her. Was she plotting? Was she reading their mind? Why was she so weird? 

She felt none of that with Darcy. Her hand snuck out to squeeze hers, a silent reminder that she was here. Darcy was in her corner. Wanda wasn’t alone anymore. 

Darcy’s never asked any of those questions. In fact, the first thing she’d ever said to her was a simple, “I’m heading to Starbucks, you want something?” 

Wanda had wanted so many things in that moment, but somehow, she’d schooled her voice to remain unwavering when she answered. “Just get me whatever you’re getting.” 

And that was how Wanda had discovered frappuccinos. And friendship. Comradery. Both of which gave way into something more. Something real. Something that Darcy had no trouble communicating with just a look. 

There was no scrutiny, no judgment. Just love. And Wanda hadn’t realized just how much she craved it. Or how much Darcy had to give. 


	13. Neighbors AU || for treaddelicately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Neighbors

Darcy rapped loudly on the door and bounced on her toes, hoping like hell someone was home. 

The door opened and she was surprised to _not_ see Kent, her grumpy downstairs neighbor. She glanced at the door to make sure she hadn’t knocked on the wrong one or gone down a floor too many or something. 

She turned back to the woman who’d opened the door. The woman who certainly wasn’t Kent. The woman who was actually halfway cute. Scratch that, she was wholly cute. 

“Heyyyyy…” Darcy said slowly. “I was expecting Kent, I didn’t know he’d moved…” 

“I’m subletting from him,” the woman replied with a soft smile. She had a quiet voice but it was tinged with an accent. Darcy was no expert, but it sounded like somewhere in Eastern Europe. 

“Okay, that explains it…” she chuckled. “I’m Darcy, I live upstairs.” 

“The tap dancer,” she finished for her. 

“What?” Darcy frowned. 

“It sounds like you’re tap dancing on hardwood floors from where I am,” she shrugged. “I’m Wanda. I take it you’re not a tap dancer?” 

“No, but I’m starting to see why Kent was always telling me to keep it down,” Darcy laughed. “I um… was wondering if you could open your balcony window… my cat is out there. He likes to crawl down the fire escape and sun himself on your ledge… I’m sorry if--” 

“Oh, you’re Bowie’s mother,” Wanda said with a smile. “He’s in the kitchen. I might have fed him, sorry.” 

Darcy grinned. “He got you to feed him? You must be a cat person.” 

Wanda tilted her head to the sofa, where three other cats were currently laying. “You could say that.” 

“A woman after my own heart,” Darcy blurted without thinking. 

But Wanda simply laughed. “Maybe someday. For now, come get your cat.” 


	14. Bring it On Home to Me || for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Song Prompts 2020  
> _ Bring it On Home to Me - Sam Cooke  
> **
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Relationship Angst, Arguing

Darcy sniffed angrily and wiped her nose. She hated arguing. She hadn’t even liked the one semester she’d been a member of the debate club in high school because it was just a bunch of idiots arguing and not changing anyone’s minds. 

Now that she was an adult, she tried to avoid arguing as much as possible. 

But as it turned out, that made her into an extremely passive-aggressive individual. According to her girlfriend, anyway. 

And she was inclined to agree with her. As much as she didn’t want to admit it. 

Wanda put up with a lot of it, to be fair. She was absolutely allowed to get angry. 

Tears pricked at Darcy’s eyes even as she thought it. She took a deep breath and let it out again. 

The door to the apartment opened and Darcy kept herself glued to the chair. Even though she wanted to run out there and apologize. But Wanda had said she didn’t want an apology. She just wanted Darcy to be real with her because the ‘passive-aggressive nonsense’ had to stop. 

Darcy stared hard at the floor when the footsteps approached. 

“Darcy…” Her girlfriend’s voice was like a balm on a burn. 

She glanced up at her, blinking back tears. “I know you don’t want an apology, but I am sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too,” Wanda took a few steps forward and Darcy stood so she could embrace her properly. “I really am. I was being unreasonable.” 

“I was being passive-aggressive and making it difficult for you to say anything,” Darcy said. 

“Yeah, well. I put you between a rock and a hard place, telling you that you couldn’t do or say the things you usually say…” Wanda admitted. She pressed her forehead to Darcy’s and sighed. “We’re a pair, aren’t we?” 

Darcy sniffed. “I mean… that’s the point, right?” 

Wanda chuckled and hugged her tighter. “Maybe we should go talk to that doctor of yours.” 

“My therapist?” Darcy asked, laughing a little. 

“Yeah. I mean… she offered couples therapy, right?” 

“I thought couples therapy was for divorcing baby boomers,” Darcy teased. 

“Well, you’ve brought me around to your way of thinking, ladybug…” Wanda kissed her lips briefly. “Therapy’s for everyone.” 

“Yay!” Darcy exclaimed, albeit much more quietly than usual. “If you don’t like it we absolutely don’t have to continue.” 

“I know.” Wanda smiled and reached for her hands. “So call her up and get us an appointment. Before I lose my nerve.” 

“I will,” Darcy replied, tugging Wanda a little closer. “I would like to kiss you properly first… you know… since we made up.” 

Wanda grinned. “Just one kiss. The rest of the making up is for after you call.” 

“That’s a helluva incentive,” Darcy teased before kissing the smirk off her lips. 


	15. All I Want is to Be Your Girl || for rennywilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> All I Want is to Be Your Girl - Holly Miranda
> 
> Other tags: Feelings Realization, Mutual Pining, Mutual Idiots, Idiots in Love, Useless Lesbians

It gave Darcy a hollow sort of pain right in the center of her torso, but she loved Wanda. And she wanted her to be happy. 

And she’d seen the way she looked at Bucky. 

It hadn’t been difficult to convince him to ask her out either. Especially when there was a classic film fest on at the drive-in. 

So when Darcy walked out into the common area that morning, she tried to ignore that hollow hole of pain in her belly and smile as she made her way to the fridge. 

Bucky was eating cereal at the counter, leg bouncing as he ate Rice Crispies. He fished a banana slice out and ate that next, his gaze leveling on Darcy. She could feel him looking at her, and she hoped like hell he’d tell her what Wanda said, but at the same time, she hoped he didn’t. 

“She said no,” he said, breaking the silence and sounding bored in the process. 

“What?” Darcy asked, trying not to sound elated. Obviously there was a disconnect. One she could fix. But for just a split second, she could be happy that Wanda had said no to Bucky. 

“Nah, she said she liked someone else.” His cheeks pinked a little and he looked back down at his bowl. “I gave her the tickets so she could ask them.” 

“Oh…” The hole was back. Bigger if possible. “Oh, sorry dude.” 

“No big,” he replied, taking another bite. “Plenty of fish, Darce. Just gotta swim in the right direction.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Nice metaphor, John Green.” 

He shot her a look. “Maybe go with the current, is all I’m saying.” 

Grabbing a juice smoothie from the top shelf, she raised it in lieu of waving. “Whatever, dude. Have a good one.” 

“You too.” And he said something under his breath that sounded like “Enjoy the movies”, but she knew that wasn’t it. 

She headed to the elevator, only to run headfirst into Wanda as she was stepping off. 

Wanda reached out to steady Darcy, hands resting on her shoulders for just a tiny bit longer than was necessary, but Darcy ate it up, so she didn’t care. 

“Hey! Good morning! Hi, Wanda!” Darcy smiled a little too wide, passing the smoothie into her other hand for lack of something to do with them. 

Wanda beamed. “Good morning. Hello. How are you?” The twinkle in her eye belied mirth and Darcy blushed. 

“Yeah, seemed like a three-greeting kind of morning… also… sorry I missed the mark with Bucky… I know that’s random to bring up, but I just saw him in the kitchen…” She jutted her thumb over her shoulder, her head going with it. “He said you turned him down, but he gave you the tickets so you could ask who you actually liked… Sorry, I messed up, but I hope whoever-it-is says yes.” 

“Me too,” Wanda replied, smiling still in a close-lipped manner as she peered over at Darcy. “You know, I wish you could hear my thoughts like I sometimes hear other people’s.” 

Darcy blanched for a split second. But Wanda said she didn’t listen in on hers as a matter of principle and respect, so she didn’t have anything to worry about there. “Why? What would you want me to hear?” 

“That you’re an idiot. My favorite idiot.” 

Chuckling, Darcy unscrewed the cap of her smoothie. “I’m everyone’s favorite idiot, Wanda.” 

“I know, but…” Wanda flushed pink and the tickets floated up beside her. “Darcy, do you want to go see these old movies with me?” 

It felt like a million years between when Wanda asked and when Darcy actually understood. 

She said no to Bucky. That she liked someone else. Bucky gave her the tickets. Now she was asking _Darcy_. 

So to follow the logical four-step sequence, if part 2 were true, and part 4 had just happened, then that meant that _Darcy_ was the one Wanda liked. 

And that… 

That was… 

“Awesome,” she breathed, glancing over at the tickets and back at Wanda. “Absolutely. Yes. Totally. Can’t wait. Oh my god…” 

Wanda grinned. “You’re adorable when you’re confused.” She reached out for her hand and Darcy gave it willingly. 

“I mean, I try,” she laughed. “I’m your favorite idiot, right?” 

“Right,” Wanda replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want a song prompt of your own? Fill out [this form](https://forms.gle/SrpHiyi34GLkSGaC8).


	16. First Bite || for wordsmisleadinghere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Vampires, AU - Vampires, Vampire Wanda Maximoff

Darcy shivered when Wanda moved in behind her. She heard the soft click of her fangs and the sharp drag as they grazed her skin.

She moved her hair out of the way and Wanda nuzzled her neck. “You smell amazing…”

“Thanks. I bathed.”

Wanda paused for a long moment, likely rolling her eyes before she ran her tongue over that place where her neck became her shoulder. “I’ll bite here, is that alright?”

“Yes,” Darcy whispered, closing her eyes and waiting for the burst of pain.

It never came.

One moment, Wanda was licking her neck. And the next, she was latched onto her skin, drawing her blood into her mouth. There was no pain, not even a burn. Just a delicious ache settling between her legs.

“I want,” Darcy murmured.

Wanda released her with a pop, grinning wetly against her flesh. “You will have it in just a moment, my love.”

Darcy groaned and let her head loll to the side. “Yes please.”


	17. I'm not trying to scare you, I'm trying to warn you || for fanaticreader16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Not Avengers: Infinity War Compliant, Post Avengers: Infinity War, Not Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Ghost Darcy Lewis

Wanda wasn’t exactly unaware of the ghost haunting her new home, but she’d been able to avoid it so far.

She’d seen them everywhere for as long as she could remember and she’d really hoped there weren’t any in her new house. Because that’s what it was. A new house. There shouldn’t be any spirits roaming the house. It was built in 2013.

But there was something there. Something female as far as she could tell, and even though her interest was piqued, she didn’t allow herself to look.

Until finally one day, the spectre called her by name.

“Wanda, look at me, please.”

Wanda turned and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw who it was. It couldn’t be.

“But you… you were dusted when Thanos…” Tears came to her eyes and threatened to spill as she quickly walked across the room to stand in front of her. “Darcy… I’m so sorry I couldn’t—“

“Don’t worry about that, Wanda. I’m not dead. Just on pause for a little bit. And contrary to what I used to say before about becoming a ghost and haunting everyone with Britney Spears music, I’m not trying to scare you right now. I’m trying to warn you. Things are much more complicated than they seem. He’s still out there, even though you guys went after him before. He’s still out there and you have to defeat him this time. Because if you don’t…”

Darcy’s visage flickered then, like a neon sign running out of juice. Her speech was garbled and while Wanda could easily guess what she’d been trying to say, she still didn’t want to see her go so soon.

“Darcy…” Wanda whispered.


	18. Maybe we can help each other, what do you ask for in return? || for aliitvodeson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Witchcraft, Witch Darcy Lewis, Witch Wanda Maximoff, Flirting, Useless Lesbians

“Maybe we can help each other, what do you ask for in return?” Darcy’s eyebrows raised and Wanda got lost in her eyes for a long moment before realizing that she was supposed to say something here.

“Oh, um… I guess it…” Wanda blushed and grinned for a long moment. “Let me start over.”

“No, you’re good right where you are,” Darcy said, propping her elbow on the table and supporting her head as she leaned closer. “You don’t have to answer right now.”

“Anything that keeps us working together is fine with me,” she said without thinking, and that got a giggle out of Darcy.

“You know, I wasn’t expecting you to be so blunt, but I’m not complaining.”

_Oh good…_

“Now, what was the thing you needed help with?” Darcy asked. Wanda blanked.

“Didn’t I say it before?” she asked.

“I mean yeah, but you just said you needed help with something only a kitchen witch could help with…”

Wanda thought hard and her eyes widened when she remembered. “Drinks! I need something to keep everyone calm at my next dinner party!”

“I can help with that,” Darcy grinned. “And while I’m doing that, I can think of something you can help me with. Sound good?”

“So good,” Wanda giggled. “I mean… that would work. Yes. It would.”

Darcy winked and swept from the table over to her pantry.


	19. Religion (U Can Hold My Hand) || for amores_supremos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Religion (U Can Hold My Hand) - Shura
> 
> Other tags: No Powers AU, Useless Lesbians, Fluff, Kissing

Darcy couldn’t stop thinking about how her voice sounded when they’d hung up last night.

If Darcy’s voice sounded anything like Wanda’s had, she wouldn’t be surprised to find Wanda’s scarlet coupe zooming in the opposite direction. But she didn’t, and she probably wouldn’t have noticed anyway, not with all the thoughts zooming around in her head.

Had last night happened, or did she just imagine it? Did she imagine Wanda telling her that the reason she wasn’t dating anyone was that she was in love with Darcy?

Was it possible that had happened?

Because Darcy’s baby gay heart felt like it was about to explode. Hardly ever did things like this happen for her. In fact, if this was indeed happening and not just some part of a very elaborate walking daydream she was having, then this would be the only time this had happened for her.

She’d never found another woman who felt the same about her before. She’d found other women, of course. And they were fun, but this was different. This had the potential to be huge. To be like... Move to Vermont and own a farm while wearing exclusively flannel kind of huge.

Holy shit… she was planning a stereotypical lesbian couple future for them. Should she just turn around?

That was the prevailing thought as she pulled into the parking lot of Wanda’s apartment building, one two-hour drive later. She could. And maybe Wanda would never know how embarrassing she was.

Of course, her phone beeped at that moment and she glanced at it. Wanda’s name at the top of the text banner.

“Omfg is that your car downstairs?”

She could lie. Be all like ‘Of course not’ and peel TF out of here.

But she didn’t lie. She never could lie to Wanda.

“Yeah… is that bad?”

“Fuck no, get up here!” she replied, and Darcy grabbed her purse, wondering belatedly why she hadn’t planned this out more. Not in any of her daydreams did she dare hope this would ever happen, so she hadn’t let herself even wonder.

But here she was, climbing the stairs to get to Wanda’s apartment after one hell of a proclamation. They needed to talk. That’s what they’d do.

They’d talk.

But then Wanda was standing at the top of the stairs, looking so adorable in that sweater and legging combo, and Darcy couldn’t help but hug her. And Wanda dipped her head and caught her lips.

And then, all thoughts of talking went completely out the window because they were kissing.

Finally kissing.

And Wanda was pulling her into her apartment and Darcy resolved that they’d definitely talk. Later.


	20. Marshmallow fluff || for wordsmisleadinghere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Fluff

“I have cookbooks,” Wanda said. “Tons of them. In Sokovian and English. We could try any of those recipes.”

“I know, but we’d have to either do a grocery order and hope it gets delivered tonight, or we can make these because we have all the stuff here. And if we work fast, we can shape them into like… I don’t know, stars and shit.”

“A dreidel?” Wanda asked. “I bet I could make it spin.”

“See? That’s the spirit!” Darcy said, her grin widening.

“I mean, they won’t be in the spirit of Chanukah unless we deep-fry them.”

“I bet we could figure it out. I believe in us.”

“Deep-fried Rice Crispy Treats…” Wanda’s nose wrinkled as she went to the cabinet to pull out the marshmallows. She stopped. “Um, Darcy?”

“Yes, Marshmallow Queen of my heart?”

Wanda chuckled at the nickname but continued with her bad news. “You might want to think of a better nickname for me… we’re out of marshmallows.”

“What?” Darcy appeared beside her. “What happened to them?”

“My guess would be the gourmet hot chocolate binge we had last week.”

“Well fuck me,” Darcy swore, rising on her tiptoes and moving some jars out of the way. Her smile returned though, and she pulled out a jar of marshmallow fluff. “Jackpot.”

“You can use that for Rice Crispy Treats?” Wanda asked.

“Oh definitely, Marshmallow Mama.”

Wanda closed her eyes for a long moment before leaning over to kiss her girlfriend. “I love you. So much.”

“I know. And I appreciate that so much,” Darcy replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
